World Enemies
' World Enemies' (alt. Evil Gods) is an organization created by Mors Letum with their sole objective being to "change the world". However, unlike many other organizations that have this same goal, theirs is looked at as malignant due to the members involves in the group, making them one of, if not the, most wanted terrorist organization in the world, with even other terrorist organizations being wary of them. They possess only five members, but each is looked upon with great scrutiny - they are all individuals who have committed atrocious crimes in different parts of the world that were gathered together for the purpose of changing the world. Each possesses a high enough bounty that could buy more than a few countries on Earth. They exist within the fanfiction "Vessel of the King". Objective Their Modus Operandi is to change the world via acts of cruelty and evil, which brings together those afflicted by this evil. However, their end goal is not one that exists out of kindness, but out of a sense of cruelty that wishes to see how far they can go before the world unites or burns in the process. Each of the five members feels a bit different about their objective, with the creator and leader of the organization being the most faithful to it, however, even she has her own ulterior motives to it. #''Mors Letum'' wishes to become truly immortal. #''Enigma'' wishes to unlock the seals of the apocalypse. #''Musashi'' wishes to ascend even further beyond the limitations of a "God". #''Myrrh Wyllt'' wishes to clear her name of the crimes she hasn't committed. #''Écrivain'' wishes to become the "True God". Out of the five, only one actively goes against the true goal of the World Enemies in an attempt to be the "damage control" of the group, however, she participates in wanton destruction either way, even if she doesn't wish to. Members The leader and founder of the "World Enemies". The members gathered by the founder. Threat Level Threat Level (alt. Disaster Rankings) is a ranking system that is granted to various perceived threats within the world, of both mortal and Supernatural. It was put into place in order to decide how to properly deal with threats when they present themselves. Depending on the level, there is a different response, but the overarching concept no matter what the Threat Level is the total removal or containing the threat from the world. A Threat Level is assigned based on the amount of information gathered about the threat in question and after projecting the amount of damage it is capable of doing to the world, the level is decided upon. While some threats are calculated at a certain Threat Level, it is possible for the level to escalate over time based on new information that is presented or through a new situation developing. As such, each member of the World Enemies possesses their own Threat Level, including that of the organization itself as a whole, based on the level of threat of each member. World Enemies, otherwise known as the "Evil Gods", is a "Class 1 Threat", being the highest, realistic value of a Threat Level. This is shared with two members, those being: Mors Letum and Enigma. There is only one "Class 2 Threat" among the World Enemies, that being Musashi. The other two individuals, Myrrh Wyllt and Écrivain, are both classified as a "Class 3 Threat". However, there has been some talk of officially making World Enemies the first "א-Class Threat" due to their Deity-class level of strength, which could potentially be able to become a threat to even Ophis and Great Red. This is due to one of their members, Enigma, being the "Key" and the "Lock" of Trihexa, the Emperor Beast of the Apocalypse. Allies and Enemies It is presumed that their allies are other terrorist organizations, however, this fact is in question due to them also targeting other such organizations. As such, it is listed that World Enemies possesses no allies. As for enemies; due to their declaration, the entire World itself is their perceived enemy, throughout every Pantheon, Faction, and Supernatural group or organization - be they mortal or Supernatural in nature - their enemy is the entirety of the World. Location The World Enemies have a singular base, one that is always on the move. With a cloak of shadows shrouded around the castle floating in the sky, they remain hidden from the world, even by those who are actively searching due to a multitude of seals and magic enchantments, courtesy of Enigma and Myrrh respectfully. The name of this castle is Tír na nÓg '''(alt. '''Land of the Young), a castle the size of a mountain. The facility is equipped with several high-pressurized cannons that fire pure magic power at any approaching enemy, as well as a field cast around it that can detect even invisible threats, which also acts as a barrier of sorts. If an enemy army advances too close to Tír na nÓg, they can drop this barrier to begin a series of magical spells which can teleport the entire base to a random location in the world, or even straight to the Dimensional Gap - however, this advanced teleportation feature can only be used once a month, and it has to be charged for ten straight minutes. Attempting to do so twice will risk the entire structure. The castle is usually left flying in the clouds to help avoid attention, even with their stealth cloak activated, and in the most drastic of circumstances, the entire castle is rigged to explode if it is taken, with power that should theoretically momentarily break through dimensions, resulting in a huge mess. This explosion can possibly send intruders straight into the Dimensional Gap or send them on a one-way ticket to nowhere. Of course, this is only in theory. Trivia *Myrrh takes her name from the reddish-brown resinous material collected from the dried sap of certain trees. The name is derived from the Greek myth of Myrrha, the mother of Adonis who was turned into a tree by the Gods as punishment for seducing her father. *Écrivain means "writer" in French. *Mors Letum draws her name from the Roman equivalent of the Greek personification of Death, Thanatos, and the Mara, a Hindu Goddess, that being "Mors" though this personification of Death can also be called "Letum", which is why she drew both names together. *Mors Letum's physical appearance comes from the anime/light novel "Overlord", being that of the character "Zesshi Zetsumei". **The flag of the "World Enemies" also comes from the anime/light novel "Overlord", being the flag of the Guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. ***The name of the organization "World Enemies" is relatively the same as the "World Enemy" from the above-named series. **Enigma's physical appearances come from the game "Fate/Grand Order" from the character "Abigail Williams". ***Musashi's physical appearance also comes from "Fate/Grand Order" from the character of the same name, "Miyamoto Musashi". **Écrivain's physical appearance comes from the series "Kagerou Project" from the character "Shintaro Kisaragi". **Myrrh Wyllt's physical appearance comes from the anime "Recreators" from the character "Meteora Österreich". *Tír na nÓg draws its name from one of the names of the Celtic Underworld in Irish Mythology, or a part of it. **The picture of it comes from "Laputa" from the movie "Castle in the Sky". *"Threat Level" came from the Crimson Guy's page "Threat Levels", which he gave me permission to utilize. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Vessel of the King